Sasuke's Inexperiences
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Sasuke has a great deal to learn about everything other than revenge. Sakura is more than willing to slowly show him how to open up, to trust and take in things that he never experienced before. PLEASE no flames. thank you. If there is a chapter with a # it is a safe chpt. if there is an MA, then that means it has lemon in it
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: ever wonder what would happen if Sasuke started to think about Sakura in Konoha while he was forced to do every ounce of Orochimaru's will? What would happen if he came in contact with her after so many years of not seeing her? Even more, what would happen when he discovers that she wishes to fly away from the binds that tie her to Orochimaru in ways Sasuke can never understand_

Chapter 1

"Ahh Sasuke, just who I wanted to see, I wish for you to track down and bring me the pink haired shinobi Sakura. Rumor has it she has surpassed even Tsunade and I find that she may be willing to undo the jutsu on my arms that Sarutobi placed." Orochimaru rasped out, fighting against the spasm pain coursing through his arms. He merely g runted before turning and taking his leave, the door slamming behind him.

"Do you think he will bring her back Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked, smirking at his lord's nod. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't wish for Orochimaru to send another and risk roughing her up, not when he could go and take her, bringing her back in one piece.

 **MEANWHILE**

Sakura stopped at the spring on her way home from a mission. She hated herself, she was an exact replica of Orochimaru and no matter how hard she fought to avoid it, it was in clear sight without her jutsu to cover it up. She hadn't realized that in the days it took her to reach the spring, Sasuke had caught up and was watching her like a predator watches his prey.

" **I follow the night**

 **Can't stand the light**

 **When will I begin to live again**

 **One day I'll fly away**

 **Leave all this to yesterday**

 **What more could your love do for me**

 **When will love be through with me**

 **Why live life from dream to dream**

 **And dread the day when dreaming ends"**

She stared at her reflection before slapping the water, distorting her image and catching a flare of chakra making her whirl around anticipating a fight. She dropped her kunai when she saw Sasuke step into the clearing, "What do you want Sasuke?" She sheathed her kunai before turning to drink from the spring, only to find his hand on her wrist.

"You need to come with me Sakura, now. I wish to seek your safety, Orochimaru knows of your skill and wants to manipulate you into doing his will. I will not allow that to happen. You once asked me to think of you Sakura, I am doing that now." Sasuke said, his onyx eyes burning into hers.

His hand tilted her face up before she found her lips caught by his own, taking her hand and pulling her into the cover of the dark forest, his eyes narrowed while his hand quickly covered her mouth to silence her. Sakura watched as Kabuto landed right where she and Sasuke had been standing, "There is no sign of them Kabuto. Shall we head back to Lord Orochimaru and tell him of Lord Sasuke's betrayal and disobedience?" a backup shinobi from the sound asked. Kabuto shook his head and traced a small line of chakra before his eyes narrowed at its sudden disappearance.

"No, We return back and inform him that Sasuke will continue to lead us in the pink haired medic's direction and it is a matter of time before we get her ourselves. Then we will no longer have a need for the Uchiha brat" Kabuto stated before they took off. Sasuke lowered his hand and quickly moved through the forest, Sakura behind him. He stopped at the gates of Konoha and turned to take her hand, pushing her closer to the gates before making to l eave.

Sakura grabbed his hand, halting his movement. "Sasuke, come back to Konoha. I know that you haven't achieved your revenge yet, but Orochimaru will kill you when he discovers you had me and let me go. Lady Tsunade can guarantee your safety for the time being, please…let us help you for once." She said softly. Sasuke looked at her and wished he hadn't, her emerald eyes so full of sorrow he couldn't deny her. With a sigh, he let her lead him to the Hokage tower to wait for his punishment.

Tsunade sighed, she was faced with a dilemma, Choice A. Protect the Uchiha brat even though he deserves punishment for his actions. Or Choice B. For Sakura's sake, protect the Uchiha and sort it out later. She rubbed her temples. "This is quite the spot you stuck me in Haruno. For the sake of the village, I will have to guarantee Uchiha's safety. I cannot allow you to be distracted and lose your head over the well-being of the Uchiha. Genma, Take him to Kakashi and have him watch him for now until we are sure he won't try anything funny." Genma nodded and escorted Sasuke to Kakashi. The minute the door shut, Tsunade landed into Sakura.

"Of all the irresponsible, inconceivable things for you to do Haruno. It is AGAINST shinobi conduct to show mercy to a rogue shinobi, you know better than this….." she slowly cut herself off when she saw Sakura's eyes sadden as tears spilled down her cheeks. Tsunade sighed again and made way to have her sit down. "I am not saying that you should cross him off forever, in fact I know you love him still Sakura"

"I do Lady Tsunade. Despite all odds, I do love him still." Sakura cried as she realized she would never have her dream, no matter what she did to attempt to make it come true there was something always in the way. Tsunade contemplated before summoning Kakashi to bring Sasuke in, she would do this for Sakura. Tsunade knew how it felt to lose the one you love forever and never have a chance to experience everything with that loved one. Within Moments, Sasuke stood before her in silence.

"Listen up Uchiha, this deal will be extended but ONCE and one time only, If you can enlist your aid to Konoha against Orochimaru….you will be reinstated as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf and all charges will be cleared. I do not make this offer lightly, I do this for the sake of Sakura, she loves you and I don't know why" Tsunade stated, she watched Sasuke's eyes widen as he flashed a glance in Sakura's direction, his eyes flickered back to Tsunade and she understood immediately and left the room. Sasuke moved to kneel in front of Sakura, taking her face in his hand before caressing her cheek.

He felt regret for the first time, a pain he thought he had long forgotten as he watched the strong Sakura who had taken his rejection repeatedly rather well falling apart in front of him. He pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered an apology to her, making her eyes meet his in surprise. "I shall agree to her terms Sakura, I may not be able to…..Love the way you wish me to, but for you I will try" he whispered before turning to meet the gaze of Tsunade when she entered the room.

"I agree to your terms on one condition." He stated, at her nod, he continued "I wish to be able to have Sakura Haruno as my Wife once this is all over. Once I pledge my loyalty and services to Konoha once more this is the only thing I ask and I will forever remain a Konoha Shinobi regardless of my ambitions."

Tsunade thought carefully for several moments. "Done. However, Treat her well Uchiha, for if you hurt her in ANY way, I will break every bone in your body and make you regret the day you laid eyes on her" Sasuke nodded in agreement and turned to leave, pausing at the door to wait for Sakura, smirking when she ran after him once again. Sakura felt him take her hand in his to maintain the same pace.

As the days passed by, Sasuke began to see the affectionate exchange between a lot of couples in Konoha, such as Ino and Sai, Naruto and Hinata, Temari and Shikamaru, and Neji and Tenten. He began to wonder why Sakura had not expected such actions from him and never said a word, decided to get to the bottom of it, he tracked her down in the hospital while she walked down an empty hallway.

Grasping her hand he pulled her into the shadowed section and pinned her to the wall. "Why is everyone around Konoha so affectionate? And yet you never said a word to me about wanting it for yourself" he asked, her eyes widened as she looked down quickly. "What is this 'Kissing' that everyone says is so divine? Even the human robot Sai knows about this kissing topic and yet my own girlfriend sees fit to keep it from me" he whispered harshly.

Sakura found her hand caressed his cheek gently, her face leaning forward. "I will show you Sasuke." She said softly before Sasuke found her lips softly moving on his, coaxing his own lips to move against hers. Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed her back before his hands wove into her hair, his body pressing her to the wall as his lips took over and deepened the kiss. Sakura pulled back slightly and turned her face to the side. "Too fast Sasuke, I am not ready yet" she said, and he understood that kissing was more than an action, it was a means of communication between loved ones wordlessly.

He kissed her forehead and took her hand as they walked down the corridor to go to lunch. Sasuke knew then that they were going to be just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The story may seem to move a bit fast however I can assure you it is not. The only reason why it seems like it is because of the time skips in it.

}{ }{ }{ }{ ~ ~ ~ ~ }{ }{ }{ }{

Sasuke was walking around Konoha with Sakura's hand in his own. He had promised that she could move into the Uchiha Compound and as such he was helping her move. He knew that she felt some emotion for him, he could see it in her eyes and he was starting to feel for her also. He had been feeling the urge to join her in bed but true to his word, he waited till she was ready. Over the past few weeks that they had been attempting to act like a couple, Sasuke had picked up on a lot of things. Sakura had shown him the different types of kisses, why people love to make out, and more importantly how it feels to have someone love you just for you and not your power level.

They stepped into the Uchiha compound and he set the last box down on the table before turning to face her. He was shocked when she immediately grasped him by threading her fingers into his hair and pulling his head down to meld her lips to his. Sasuke felt Sakura pull him towards their couch and gently pushed him down, immediately following to climb on top of him. Sasuke's hands slid up under her shirt to grasp her waist when she rocked her hips against his.

Sakura moaned softly when his hardened length pressed hard against the heated center of her body. Sasuke's hands quickly lifted her dress and pulled her undershorts off swiftly. Sakura sat up long enough to pull his shorts off and tossed them aside before his lips caught hers again, Sasuke pulled her down and groaned when her bare core slid along his heated length. "Sakura wait…I don't really know what to do here…" he whispered softly, He groaned when her hands slowly slid along his length alternatingly with massaging the head of him with her thumb.

"It's ok Sasuke, I did…..a lot of reading shall we say and I learned more than I needed to" She said, she lifted her hips and allowed hher hips to slowly descend till he was fully inside of her. She had felt little pain due to her medic skills and immediately moved her hips along his body, moaning when he continuously slid in and out of her body. Sasuke's hands grasped her waist as he flipped them so her back was on the couch and he lifted her hips to increase the pace.

Sasuke felt his eyes close as rapture coursed through his body like a wave on the sand, he had never felt anything like this before and he didn't ever want to stop. Her cries forced his eyes to open, watching her face in absolute passion while her hips arched and dropped faster matching his rhythm. Sakura pulled him down, melding her lips to his while muffling their soft cries of release into the kiss. Sasuke collapsed next to her on the couch and thanked whoever made the couch for making it as wide as they did or else they wouldn't both fit.

Sasuke pulled her into his embrace and sighed contentedly when she buried her face in his neck and her breathing evened out in sleep. He lifted a hand to play with loose strands of her hair idly while thinking back on everything that has happened and where he would go from there. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep beside her with only one thought in his mind, 'Sakura'

 **FOLLOWING MORNING**

Sakura woke from her sleep finding she was alone on the couch, shooting upwards she looked around and sighed sadly, Sasuke was gone. She quickly pulled on clean clothes after a shower and made her way out to start the day, she knew she wouldn't run into him after what happened and she felt so stupid. She made her way to the Hokage tower and asked for a mission, possibly as long as possible. Tsunade sighed, she only had one and it was a 2 year mission to Suna to train new medic ninja as their hospital was lacking.

"I do have one Sakura, 2 years in Suna training new medic ninja, Gaara put in the request a while ago and I had no one suitable as of yet besides you. If you want the mission, it is yours but I ask you to think carefully because once you go you can't come back until after 2 years." Tsunade said softly, holding the scroll out. Sakura looked at her mentor and the scroll before taking it.

"I will see you in 2 years Lady Tsunade, who knows I may just be stronger for having been away for that amount of time. However, I ask one thing…..Don't tell Sasuke where I went." She said, Tsunade nodded and watched as Sakura walked out cursing the Uchiha mentally. Sakura had made it home and packed quickly seeing Sasuke wasn't back yet and she left before he had the chance to come back and stop her.

She stopped at the gate when she saw a saddened Ino and Hinata waiting for her. "We are going to miss you Sakura, write to us will you?" Ino said while Hinata agreed. Sakura smiled and after hugging them, she promised to write every day before waving and leaving quickly. Sakura stopped when she reached her resting point and jumped when she heard rustling in the buishes before Naruto jumped out, followed by Kakashi.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SAKURA!" Fancy seeing you here" Naruto burst out, Sakura shook her head while Kakashi nodded to her before burying his face in his icha icha book. "Did Tsunade send you on a mission? Man I bet it is a really sweet one to, like retrieving some lost stone or necklace…or even guarding a princess…" Naruto babbled on leaving Sakura to ponder her own thoughts.

"I'm leaving Konoha for 2 years Naruto…" she said softly, watching as his eyes widened and Kakashi dropped his book. "It is a mission to a village to train medic ninja there. I won't tell you anymore because you have loose lips Naruto and word will get back to Sasuke and I don't want it to. So I will see you around." She said before grabbing her pack and taking off further ahead.

 **A/N: what will Naruto do now that he knows Sasuke has a hand in her decision to leave? Further more, what will Sasuke do when he finds that Sakura isn't there and woon't be for 2 years all the while not knowing where she is?**


	3. MA

**Get me out of this godforsaken city**

 **Let me start over somewhere new**

 **All my friends have turned up missing**

 **And I can't blame it on my youth**

 **Throw my heart in a well of wishing**

 **Pay my toll to just move on**

 **Ask myself to please forgive me**

 **All my innocence is gone**

It has been 1 year since Sasuke discovered that Sakura had left Konoha without so much as a word. He sat at the Uchiha compound that had just finished being redone and looked out the window to the garden where the Sakura tree stood proudly. He pondered what could possibly have made her leave for so long and not tell him.

 **Backfire**

 **The backfire from all these choices you're scared to make**

 **Cause they backfire**

 **The backfire from all these choices you're scared to make**

Watching the sun set, he decided to go for a walk to clear his head among the empty Konoha streets. Locking up, he turned and moved down the abandoned street in silence. He watched the flames from the street lights flicker in the breeze, almost as if they were dancing. His mind continued to wander back to Sakura no mater hoe he fought it.

 **All the streetlights lead me to the river**

 **All my ghosts not far behind**

 **If I could leave this town forever**

 **It seems like no one's on my side**

 **Duck your head and run for cover**

 **Cross that bridge and just move on**

 **Save myself but lose another**

 **All my innocence is gone**

He stopped at the bridge where he had wished more than once he had told her how he felt. Maybe her leaving was his fault underneath everything. He stood leaning on the railing watching the water flow gently. Sighing he turned to look at the entrance to Konoha, the only way in and out of Konoha as he remembered Sakura telling him once.

Tsunade had watched for a few days and had seen Sasuke was starting to go into a minor depression without knowing what happened to Sakura, so she decided to give him a mission of her own. Tsunade summoned Sasuke to her office and said she needed him for a protection mission, a very important medic ninja in Suna. "She is very unique, she is not only teaching Suna ninja but she has also discovered an antidote to a very unique poison and there are those who want her eliminated at all costs" Tossing the scroll she dismissed Sasuke, immediate departure.

Sasuke took off for Suna immediately, all thoughts of Sakura pushed to the back of his mind for the time being, this mission was important and as such he could not afford distractions. He reached Suna within a few days and reported directly to Gaara's office as instructed. Gaara placed the scroll on his desk and carefully thought of his next move. "Kankuro, get me the head Medic ninja please. The one from Konoha, she has a….visitor"

Kankuro nodded and left the office to get Sakura and returned a few moments later with Sakura in tow. Sasuke froze when he heard her voice, "You called Lord Kazekage?" Sasuke shifted his gaze and met her wide green eyes. "Sasuke…how?" He pulled her to him and held her tightly, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"All this time I thought something happened to you….and you were here this whole time?" Sakura looked at Kankuro and Gaara silently asking them for a moment of privacy which they respected and left to grant them that. Sasuke pulled back and framed her face with his hands. "Sakura, I know you left because of me and I can only say I am sorry. I was looking for something and couldn't tell you as it was a surprise, when I returned to the apartment you were gone." Sakura looked down guiltily and bit her lip.

"Sasuke I'm sorry, I thought you were disappointed in me and ashamed of where you spent the night, so I left." Sakura said softly. Sasuke tilted her face up and kissed her deeply, slowly backing her to the wall pinning her to it. Sakura moaned softly as her hands gripped the back of his shirt tightly.

"I could never be ashamed of how I feel. I should have told you this sooner Sakura, I love you." Sakura moved away and looked out the window for several moments before looking at him. "Sakura, I know I'm not perfect but I keep trying. That's what I said I would do from the start, I am not alive if I am lonely, so please don't leave. I won't fall even if you said I was wrong."

Sakura took a breath before replying. "Sasuke, I do not want to be afraid. I do not want to die inside just to breathe in, I am tired of feeling so numb, relief exists only when I can find it" Sasuke gripped her arms and pulled her to him, crushing her in his safe embrace. "I feel so alone here and I am always cold, not physical cold but empty and unable to feel." She whispered.

Sasuke pulled back to meet her gaze before whispering against her lips "Then let me warm you Sakura. Let me be the shield that protects you." He pulled her hand and lead her to the door. "Gaara, she needs a break so I am taking her for one." Gaara only stared as they left before shaking his head and asked Kankuro for the files on the antidote.

 _ **WARNING, MA FOR MATURE AUDIENCES**_

Sasuke slammed the door as he pressed Sakura to it, his lips hungrily claiming her own while her hands grasped at his shirt, yanking it off before he pulled her dress off and tossed it aside. Sakura moaned softly when he slid his hands along her body to where her panties where, he slowly slid down her body and pulled her panties down along his journey down. She stepped from them and watched as he tossed those also, his hands grasping her thigh gently parting her legs.

Her head fell back against the door when she felt his mouth on her heated core. She gasped when his mouth latched onto her hidden center and flicked it with his tongue. She felt her hands thread through Sasuke's hair as he drew whimper after whimper from her body. Sasuke slowly slid his tongue along her core at the feel of increased wetness before sliding up her body. He lifted her thigh to open her for him and he thrust into her body in one thrust making her cry out in her release.

Sasuke remained still until she came down from her release before delving deeper into her body, making her gasp and grasp his shoulders. She moaned out his name when he pulled back and thrust deeper into her, his mouth attacked her neck gently nibbling on it while his hips maintained a steady gentle pace. When Sakura came a second time, he picked her up and carried her to the desk in the room and set her down, pulling out and turning her around to bend her over it.

He lifted her thigh and thrust back into her, watching as she grasped the edge of the desk in her passion. His hands grasped her waist gently to hold her in place as he moved slowly and deeply into her body. Sasuke watched as she slowly came apart for him the closer she came to her release. Just as she was about to finish, he turned her around so he could watch her, pressing her back to the desk he knelt on the desk to slam into her body once again, gasping when her nails raked his chest in pleasure.

His sharingan flickered and he grasped her waist tightly and slammed into her repeatedly, relishing in the cries he elicited from his lover's mouth. He could feel her tighten around him as she drew closer to her release, He sat upwards on his heels and watched as she arched her hips to ride along his body faster while he placed one hand above where their bodies met to play with her hidden center, watching as her eyes closed and her face flushed moments before she cried out. Her one hand reached out and grasping Sasuke's in passion while his free hand grasped her waist to help her move along his body.

When she came apart he laid her back down and slammed into her as deep as he could before his own release flew through him. Sasuke groaned as ecstasy robbed him of all thought except for a wish for the passion to never end. Sakura's hands along his face brought him back to consciousness. Sasuke lowered his mouth to hers and caught her lips in a gentle kiss, Sakura pulled back and laughed breathlessly.

"We should probably make it to the bed somehow, I think we need to rest before we pass out here and someone sees us like this." Sasuke chuckled before getting up and carrying her to the bed, tucking her in. He pulled on his pants and informed her he would be back, he has to inform Gaara of his mission. Sakura smiled when he left and knew that Sasuke had taken the first step to making Revenge nonexistent in his life and he was slowly getting one step closer to finding out about her son with him.

She felt guilty about holding back on him but she believed he wouldn't love her or the child but he was proving her wrong, slowly.

A/N - Songs used are

\- Backfire by Egypt Central

\- Perfect by Hedley

\- Cut by Plumb


End file.
